Take Out Time
by Mrs-Weasley1
Summary: Ron and Hermione finally give in. Story takes a twist as Ron starts to fall for someone else. Please R&R!!!


I don't own Hryy Potter, although, I do own Ron Weasley. *waves* there he is over there! lol!  
  
Just That Good  
  
Ron couldn't believe his luck when Hermione grabbed his hand and led him outside. Dinner had just finished and she'd obviously been waiting for him in the Entrance Hall. Ron liked having the feeling of Hermiones warm hand in his and didn't want to let go as she reached her intended destination - the Gryffindor quidditch changing room. Hermione wanted him. She wanted him so badly she found herself fantasizing about this night everyday and now she could contain herself no longer.  
  
She grabbed Ron by his robes and pulled him into a passionate, hungry kiss. But Ron didn't want it to go fast, he wanted to cherish this moment for as long as he could. He pulled out of the kiss and Hermione looked at him with desire sparkling in her beautiful brown eyes.  
  
"Go slow" Ron whispered to her in avoice that made her melt. Hermione nodded obediently, as Ron wrapped his arms around her and bent close to her face brushing his soft lips against hers and then softly bit her lower lip. He brushed lips with her again and then seductivley licked the lip which he had just nibbled. Hermione let out a small moan which vibrated against his mouth. Ron couldn't help but smirk. He had never made a girl moan in pure pleasure before.  
  
He then closed his mouth over hers and gently parted her lips with his warm tongue. He began to caress her tongue with his, exploring the hidden depths within her sweet mouth. Hermione tightened her grip around his strong shoulders as he traced the line of her jaw with his wet tongue, leaving behing a trail of his saliva. Ron then began licking and sucking her neck causing her to become wet between the legs. Hermione could wait no longer as he moved to her collarbone. She shakily placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed off his robes before ridding herself of hers. She then began rubbing the inside of her thigh against the outside of Rons as she felt his arousal grow. He obviously wanted her as badly as she wanted him.  
  
They each took turns of removing a piece of eachothers clothing until they both stood only in their underwear. Hermione began to feel extremely revealed as Ron looked at her like she'd never been looked at before. She blushed deeply.  
  
"You're beautiful" Ron told her as her confidence came slowly creeping back. Hermione then took her turn to look at Ron, making him shift his large feet uneasily. "You're beautiful too" she said as he moved towards her and kissed her deeply. He then lay her on the ground and positioned himself over her. "Are you sure you're ready to do this, Mione? I'll wait if you want me too." "Yes, Ron, I'm sure. I don't want to wait any longer." she replied  
  
He smiled at her as he unhooked her bra, tossing it aside. Hermione giggled beneath him as he began to lick and kiss her bare breasts. Ron then licked his index finger and ran it down her cleavage, past her flat stomach, into her pants where he began rubbing her clit tentativley. Hermione couldn't help notice that his hand was shaking. He then slid his finger gently into her wetness, preparing her for what was to come. Gasping, Hermione removed her pants, then Rons boxers and began stroking his erect penis, tickling his head. Now it was Rons turn to moan as she rubbed harder and faster. Moments later she stopped much to Rons dismay. He took the opportunityto spread her legs wide and positioned himself at her entrance. Rons heart was beating so fast he was sure Hermione could hear it. Hermione on the other hand had become very relaxed and was looking forward to it. In one slow movement from Ron, he was inside her. She gasped as a sharp pain shot through her. Ron looked down at her, terrified of hurting her even more. "It's ok" Hermione told him as he nodded back and began slowly thrusting in and out. Hermione gripped his shoulders as the pain disappeared, and wrapped her legs aroung his waist as his thrusts came harder and faster. With every thrust of Rons hips, his hard penis caused friction with Hermiones clit causing her to moan into the empty changing room. As Ron began thrusting even faster he buried his head in her soft neck and whimpered her name against it. "Mmmm, Ron!" she moaned as he ran his fingers down her sides and rested them on her hips. Hermione then grabbed his firm ass as he thrust into her again. "Mione!" he moaned in response into her neck again. Her fingers began to dance across his sweaty back, rubbing his damp flesh. She could feel her orgasm build and Ron was also ready to come as he thrust even faster and deeper than before. Then panting and moaning her name loudly, he came inside of her, giving one last hard thrust of his hips which sent her over the edge. "Oh, God, RON!" she yelled, arching her hips as she came.  
  
Ron collapsed on top of her exhausted, their sweaty bodies against one another. Slowly Ron pulled his penis out from her vagina and lay down next to her, still breathing heavily. He started playing with a stray curl that had falled across hermiones sweaty, yet extremely pleased face. Both of them were red in the face. "I love you, Ron" Hermione whispered in his ear. Ron looked up ather and a smile spread across his handsome face. "I love you too, Mione" 


End file.
